


And Baby makes Three or Four ?

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren had decided to use a surrogate to fulfill their dream of becoming parents . After much consideration they asked Darren's cousin Faith if she would help .<br/>After careful thought , she accepted . <br/>Faith luckily found out she was pregnant a few weeks after their first attempt . <br/>The story picks up as the trio is at their doctors appointment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny spring morning . Darren hadn't slept much and was awake before Chris . He lay in Chris' arms and watched him sleep .   
"Today we find out whether we are having a boy or a girl ." He thought to himself . "I hope that whatever we have , it's as beautiful as you are inside and out "   
Darren's cousin had accepted their request that she carry the baby for them . She was not a mother herself and had no real desire to become one . She was fully prepared to give Darren and Chris this gift with no strings attached . The three decided that since there was a biological connection between Darren and Faith , Chris would be the baby's father .   
Faith had decided to come and live with close to them in New York for the duration of her pregnancy and the boys were thrilled . It gave them a chance to be close to one another and be involved but also gave Faith her space .   
Chris started to stir . "Morning gorgeous " Darren said as Chris opened his eyes .   
"Mmmm , morning baby " Chris said as he pulled Darren closer to him .   
"How did you sleep ? " Chris asked   
" Well, I think I slept a few hours , you know me when I get excited about stuff, my brain starts working overtime and that usually means not much sleep. " Darren said yawning .  
"Excited whatever for ?" Asked Chris with a grin  
"Uhh cause we have a big doctor's appointment in couple of hours that could radically change our lives ! " Darren said with a grin   
"Pretty amazing feeling isn't it ? " Chris said   
"Yup , why don't you hit the shower while I start breakfast ? " Darren said   
"Deal , can you check in with Faith ? " Chris asked   
"Already did , she is doing great . Slept well and she will be meeting us here in an hour ."Darren said   
"Great , set a spot for her at the table ? "Chris said   
"Definitely , better get going on breakfast ." Darren said   
With that Chris hit the shower and Darren started breakfast , excited at what the day would mean for them .

Faith arrived a short time later .   
"Hey cuz , you look great . How are you feeling ? "  
Darren asked as she followed him I tot the kitchen .  
"Thanks , I am actually really hungry ! " Faith said   
"Great , made your favorite "Darren said   
"Ummm pancakes ... Blueberry ? " Faith asked   
"For you , you bet . "Darren said "Have a seat , Chris should be out in a minute ."   
"Yogurt or fruit? " Darren asked   
"Fruit please. " Faith said   
Darren handed her a bowl of fresh fruit and nibbled on some while he finished the pancakes .  
Chris came out a short time later .  
"Morning Faith . How are you feeling ? "Chris asked as he gave her a hug . "Babe the pancakes smell amazing "   
"I feel great Chris , thanks " Faith said   
The three sat and ate breakfast and laughed . They talked about their hopes for the doctor's appointment , each excited to know whether the baby would be a boy or girl . 

A short time later they were sitting in the doctors office about to have the sonogram .   
"Are you all ready ? " asked Dr Baker   
Faith , Darren and Chris looked at each other and nodded .   
"We are " Faith said for all of them   
"Ok , Faith if you lie back , we'll get started . Chris , you may want to come on the same side as Darren so we can all see things on the screen. I'll explain everything as we go . " said Dr Baker   
Dr Baker then began the sonogram . She was able to find the baby's heartbeat . Faith looked at Darren and Chris who were holding each other , each with tears in their eyes . Suddenly , the trio heard what seemed to be a second heartbeat .   
"Gentlemen, looks like we have a second heartbeat ! " Dr Baker said   
Darren and Chris looked at each other a little stunned but ecstatic .   
"Twins?" Darren asked   
"Twins!" confirmed Dr Baker   
Darren and Faith were perhaps a little less surprised than Chris , as Faith was one third of triplets and they had also been told that multiples was a possibility .   
"Do we want to know the sex ? " Dr Baker asked  
The trio nodded .  
"Well let's see , at this point , looks like we have two princesses ! " Dr Baker said   
Darren and Chris looked at each other , "Girls " they smiled and kissed each other , each thanking Faith .  
"Would you like pictures ? " Dr Baker asked Darren and Chris   
"Yes !" Darren said   
Dr Baker printed out copies for Darren and Chris . 

A short time later , the three had stopped at a favourite restaurant of Darren's for lunch , Faith had had a craving for Italian food and Darren and Chris were more than happy to oblige .   
"So who do we tell first ? " Chris asked  
"More important , how do we do it ? Discreetly so as to not allow the press to get their hands on the info or do we throw a big party for our friends and families ? " Darren asked   
"Valid points there Cuz . I am ok with either , do what is best for you ." Faith said   
"Honestly , there aren't many that know about the pregnancy yet right ? " said Chris . "I'd like to Keep it that way for as long as possible . I kinda don't want the press to know right now . "   
"I'm fine with that . " Darren said   
" So for now we tell our parents , Hannah , Chuck and ..."Chris said   
"Erin ? " Faith and Darren said   
"Sure , " Chris smiled   
"If we didn't tell her , she'd likely find out anyway ! Faith said " we have never been able to keep secrets from one another "   
After lunch the guys dropped Faith at her apartment so she could nap and they decided to go shopping at a baby store not far from where they lived .   
They picked up a few things to starts putting the nursery together and ordered two of everything they'd need for their future daughters . Each excited at the adventures that lay ahead .  
After their shopping trip, they returned home and began making lists and decisions about the nursery .


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio continues to bond...and the boys start decorating :-)

Over the following weeks , Darren , Chris and Faith continued to bond as the babies grew . They went to doctors appointments together as much as possible but with Chris and Darren still working on their professional projects , it took a lot of planning for them to be there .   
Chris and Darren also began decorating what would be the nursery . The duo ordered two cribs , a change table and dresser . The decided that they would go with neutral colours that could be changed as the girls grew older based on their own preferences . The opted for cream coloured walls and dark brown furniture . They used butterflies and flowers on the walls .  
They also spent hours discussing names for the girls , going back and forth over whether they wanted names with the same initials , family names , if they wanted to honour anyone with the names they chose and anything else that came up .  
"I'd like to honour our mom's with the names we choose what do you think ? Chris asked one day .  
"I'd like that too , but do we use their names or names that begin with C and K so the girls know that their names are special but they are also names that are just theirs ? " Darren added   
"Good point , something to think about . How about if we try a few combinations and see what if any sticks ? " asked Chris   
"Sounds good , do you have the journal ? "Darren asked  
"I do , right here and I'll write down our options as we go ." Chris said   
" How about Charlotte ? " Darren said   
"Charlotte Criss Colfer ...hmmm I like it !" Chris said   
"Katherine with a K " Chris said  
"Kate Or Katie ..or Katherine ...works for me .." And that covers the C and K pretty quickly ..  
Wanna keep going with C and K or do we like those ? " Darren asked   
"Hmmm I like both of those and it covers both of our moms ...but still letting the girls have names all their own " Chris said   
"Ok so Charlotte and Katherine it is ...can't believe we did that so quickly ." Darren said "On to middle names ...do we honour Faith , Erin , Hannah ..? "   
" I like honouring all three , and maybe Ash if it works ? " asked Chtris   
"K....hmm Charlotte Erin Ashley Colfer ....affectionately known as Charly and Katherine Faith Hannah ...aka Kate or Katie ...... Long names but at the same time showing love to six women that really matter to us and will hopefully matter to the girls in the same way " Darren said   
"I agree , a lot like what Erin did with Daphne , it works ..so are we settled then ? " Chris asked .."cause once it's in the journal ..we aren't changing it .You know the rules " Chris said .  
They had previously denied that only their mutually agreed upon decisions concerning the girls would be put in the journal.  
"We are , write it down Christopher ! It makes everything so much more real " Darren said with excitement .  
"Now question is , do we tell people or wait till they are here ? " Chris asked   
"Wait. Those that matter know that it is two girls . That's all people need to know for now . We can announce the names when they arrive ." Darren said   
"Works for me love ." Chris added cuddling with Darren .  
"So wanna go out and celebrate ...Say a visit to the baby store and we can order the monogrammed frames that we wanted and the C and K for their walls " Darren asked   
"Sounds like a plan love, and dinner at Niccolinos ? " Chris asked  
"Perfect plan !" Said Darren as got up and pulled Chris with him .   
The two headed out the door and off to the store , filled with excitement at the adventure becoming more real to them with every decision they made for their daughters futures .


	3. They're here !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they knew it , Chris , Darren , Faith , Erin weee at the hospital awaiting the arrival of the twins

It had been a busy morning , Darren and Chris had spent most of the morning with Faith and Erin . Erin had called the night before saying Faith was in labour but that the guys need not rush over as she expected things to go slowly .   
"Guys , rest ..It's gonna be awhile yet ." Erin had told them .  
"No , we are on our way over . We don't want to miss any of it . We are here to help Faith as best we can ." Darren had told Erin . 

The guys jumped in a cab and made their way to where Faith had been staying . They arrived at the apartment and Erin let them in .  
"How is she ? " Chris asked   
"She is actually doing pretty well. Her meditation and yoga techniques are help her to stay pretty calm ." Erin answered .

The guys went to see Faith in her room and found her sitting on the floor , meditating . The techniques were helping her stay calm and control her pain at the same time .  
She heard them come in and said " Hi guys , so the big day is finally here , excited ? " Faith asked   
"Yeah we are , but how are you feeling ? We can't thank enough for doing this for us . " Darren said   
"I love you guys , and I know you are going to be great parents . "   
She winced as another contraction began and took some deep calming breaths .   
"You ok ? " Chris asked   
" Fine , but can you get Erin , I think we may want to think about getting to the hospital " Faith said 

A short time later they were at the hospital and settled in the room where the twins were to be born .Chris and Darren had luckily timed things well and both of their moms were in town visiting . Chris had called his father when they knew Faith had gone into labour and he and Hannah boarded a plane earlier that morning . They were hoping to make it intime for the arrival of the girls . Darren's Dad luckily had been a little closer , he was in Chicago on some business and planned to arrive as soon as he could .   
Chuck had arrived with his mom and was stoked to be becoming and uncle .  
" Bro, I am so proud of you for sticking to your guns and fighting for what you wanted with Chris . You are going to make a great dad . You have such an immense capacity to love and such a generous spirit . I have seen you with Rosie .. It makes me smile to know I now get to play that role for your daughters . I love you " Chuck said   
" Thanks Bro , that means a lot and if our girls turn out to be even half as awesome as Rosie is .. We wil be set !" Darren said hugging Chuck . 

A few hours later , with help from Faith and lots of enouragement from Erin , who had been through the childbirth thing three times herself , Chris and Darren welcomed two beautiful little girls into the world.  
They invited the family members into the room and formally introduced the girls to their families .  
Darren began , " When Chris and I found out that the babies were twins and both girls , we thought long and hard about what we wanted for names . Do we give them family names, name them after people that are important to us and will hopefully be to them ? Lots of options were thought of but when it came to settling we did it fairly quickly . "   
"Moms , you are the two most important women in our lives well until a few hours ago that is and we decided that we would honour you both and Hannah , Erin and Faith we love you all so much too that you guys are all a part of their names . " Chris said   
The ladies all seemed touched by this .  
"Mama , I 'd like to introduce you to Charlotte Erin Ashley Criss-Colfer " Darren said as he handed the baby to Cerina   
"Mom , I 'd like you to meet Katherine Hannah Faith Criss -Colfer " Chris said and he handed the baby to his mom Karyn .  
"Those are some pretty major names there guys " Chuck said .   
"I know , I think we will likely use Charly and Kate or Katie "Darren said " We decided to take a page from Erin's book and use names that meant something to us and pay respect to the women we love most " 

Lots of pictures , hugs and family time was had by all .   
A little while later , the babies had been sent to the nursery and everyone had left to give the boys and Faith time to rest .   
Chris and Darren made a point of making sure how grateful they were to Faith for bringing their girls into the world . They let her know that she would be treasured always and that they would make sure the girls knew what a great gift Aunt Faith had given them when they were old enough .


	4. Life as a family of four ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are settling into life with their girls ...with a little help from their moms

A couple of days later , Chris and Darren were starting to settle in to life with their girls . They had been home for two days and both of their moms had decided to stay in town for a few days to help them settle in . Chris' mom was staying with them and Darren's was nearby staying with Chuck , although she did spend a fair amount of time with them.  
So far , the girls had been pretty good babies . They really only cried when hungry .   
Chris was enjoying getting pointers from his mom on how to handle the girls . Darren had a little more experience having been around children a fair amount in his life .  
"Mom , it means so much that you decided to stay for a bit to help. "Chris said as he and his mom were feeding the girls . Darren having taken the opportunity to hop in the shower before going to get his mom .   
"Sure sweetheart , your Dad and Hannah will be ok for a few days without me . I want to be here to help you guys in anyway I can ." Karyn said   
"We do appreciate it . It gives us some time to get the swing of things . We should be able to do this , we have thought about getting a nanny for when we go back to work . For the next couple of months , we have cleared our schedules to be here for Charly and Katie . " Chris said   
"I think you and Darren have made some very smart decisions so far . You will likely need help . You can write from anywhere but things are a little harder for Darren. I think you should get a nanny at least part time . " Karyn said   
Darren arrived just arrived in the room added " I agree , we will get a nanny but we have the time to really make a good choice . We aren't rushing into it ."   
"Hey you , looking a fresh and ready to go get your Mom " Chris said   
" Not before , I give you and my princesses goodbye kisses " Darren said as he bent to kiss Chris , Charly and Kate . " Papa has to go out for a bit , but I am bringing Nana back with me " he said as he left .

Chris and his mom finished feeding and burping the girls and put them down for a nap .  
Karyn then helped Chris sort through and fold some laundry that they had down for the girls . They then put it away .   
" You are so great with the girls , you and Darren both . I am very proud of you sweetheart " Karyn said   
"Thanks mom, it's easy when you have someone that you love the way I love Darren to share it with " Chris said   
"I know you two love each other and that is going to go a long way to being great parents . Just remember that you should never be afraid to ask for help . " Karyn said   
"I know mom , we have talked about it . We want to do it ourselves as much as possible . We wanted them and we feel like it is our job to raise them , not someone else's " Chris said .   
"That's a great way to be son , but one baby isn't always easy and you guys have two " Karyn said   
" I know , we are taking it one day at a time "  
Chris said .

Darren arrived with his mom a short time later . They had stopped for food and his mom had a few things she had bought for the girls .

"Hi Cerina " Karyn said .  
"Hi Karyn , how are things ? " Cerina asked   
"It was a pretty good night . The girls are eating well and sleeping about three hours at a time " Karyn said   
"That's pretty good ." Cerina said "How did you guys sleep ? She asked looking at Darren and Chris   
"Well ,I think we did ok . Darren has never been a big sleeper as you know . I did ok . We will probably collapse from exhaustion at some point . Honestly though , we don't want to miss anything . We will get a routine down soon . " Chris said  
"We love having you both here , we are getting the chance to ease into things but we won't know what it will truly be like until it's just the four of us . We love you both and are grateful for your help and your tips . Thanks " Darren said   
The moms hugged their boys .   
"Darren , I told Chris earlier that I was very proud of him and how he was handling things with the girls . I want to say the same things to you too . You have given us a special gift with Charly and Kate but I think it's a gift you have given each other . Don't forget that ." Karyn said   
Chris looked at Darren and smiled ." We know mom , that's how we see it too . We are looking forward to getting to know the girls ." 

The four sat down to eat and talk while the girls  
slept and Cerina gave the gifts she had brought for the girls . 

A short time later ,the girls started to fuss and Darren and his mom went to check on them .   
Darren had quickly developed a talent for changing diapers with easy . The guys had also been shown how to swaddle at the hospital and they found that the girls really liked it .  
"You are pretty good at this sweetheart . I am really proud of you . Karyn is right , these little angels are gifts to our families " Cerina said   
"Thanks Mama , I love you . It means a lot that you are here ." Darren said as he and Cerina carried the girls out the the living room .   
" So my angels , did you have a good nap ?" Chris asked as he went over to where Darren and Cerina were . " Daddy made you each a bottle , how about if Papa and Nana feed you this time . "   
Darren and Cerina went to sit and feed the girls while Chris and Karyn cleaned up the kitchen.

Over the remainder of the day , and the following days , Chris , Darren and their moms got the twins settled into a routine that seemed to work for them , however only time would tell ....


	5. We cando this !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on their own with their girls and they're doing it ...

Chris and Darren's moms had decided that it was time that they got the chance to be on their own with the girls . They had each cooked a few of the boys favorite meals to put in the freezer to make things easier and then decided it was time for them to clear out and let them fly on their own .  
"Thanks Mama , for everything ." Darren said   
"You're welcome sweetheart . You and Chris are going to do great , I firmly believe that " said Cerina   
"I hope you 're right " Darren said   
"I know I am , you love those little angels and you will learn as you go . Be patient with yourself and Chris and always remember to communicate . Remember I am only a phone call away ". Cerina said as she hugged Darren   
"Thanks Mama , I love you ." Darren said 

With that , Cerina left in the taxi that was waiting to take her to the airport .   
Darren watched her leave and sighed . "Come on Criss, you can do this !" He thought to himself as he went and joined Chris and his mom in their living room .  
"Did your mom get off ok ? " Karyn asked .  
"Yep ,I miss her already ! " Darren said   
Chris walked over to Darren and pulling him for a hug , he said " I know how you feel , my turn is coming in a couple of hours ."   
"You guys are going to be fine . You love those girls and even though you may not believe it yet , you are already doing a great job . Remember to love each other just as much and to continue to communicate the way you already do . You'll do fine . I am only a phone call away if things get tricky . " Karyn said giving them each a hug .  
"Funny my mom pretty much said the same thing on her way out "Darren said   
Karyn laughed . "We love you guys and we know you can do this . " 

A few hours later , after Karyn left for the airport , the boys were alone for the first time with Charly and Kate .   
As they sat feeding them , Chris asked "Can we do this ? "   
"You heard your mom , I believe it too .We can do this . Faith gave us these precious angels because we wanted them so badly . We need to love them and each other and remember to be patient . If we do that , I think we will be fine " Darren said   
" I love you " Chris smiled as he picked up Kate to burp her .   
Darren having already finished feeding Charly had taken her over to change her before putting her to bed . Chris followed after with Kate .  
Once the girls were tucked in , they guys headed out to the living room .   
"I'm starving . How about Chinese ? " Chris asked   
"Sounds great . Then we can snuggle and watch a movie ? " Darren said   
" Perfect " Chris said . " Hopefully the angels will let us get at least part way through before they are up  
again !"   
Darren laughed . "I think we should be ok , unless one of us dozes off ... Care to take a bet on whether they wake up before one of us dozes off ? "   
"Hmmm I think it is more likely we will doze of before they wake up . Loser prepares the next batch of bottles ? "   
"Deal ! " Darren said as he put the movie on while they waited for their food to arrive   
Chris joined Darren on their sofa and enjoyed the chance to cuddle with his husband .  
"Love you babe !" Darren said planting a kiss on Chris cheek .  
"Love you more " Chris said settling against Darren , revelling in their alone time , hoping it lasted for a little while before the girls woke up again .


	6. The days are flying by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are getting older and Chris and Darren have finally decided it's time to get help

Over the following weeks and months , the girls grew and developed their own personalities . Chris and Darren managed to get them on a schedule that worked . They spent a lot of time bonding as a family .  
They had mutually decided that it was time to get a nanny to help them when it was for them to go back to work . Darren had been working on music at home but also had a few offers for other projects that meant him leaving home . Chris had managed to continue his writing as well . They both loved being dads but felt it would help them to be able to do their own thing from time to time as well . 

They had begun interviewing nannies a few weeks prior and had decided on a young woman named Amy . She came highly recommended and seemed to fit with the girls from the few visits they'd had with them .  
They mutually decided that Amy would start as a live out nanny but when either of the guys needed to be away from home , she would live in to help the other . Chris and Darren decided that they would work their schedules so that one of them was home with the girls at all times . It took some major coordination from their respective agents and publicists but they were firm in their decision that the girls came first . If it didn't work , they refused offers it was simple as that.

One morning , Chris and Amy were feeding the girls breakfast as Darren was preparing to leave for an event he'd been asked to host in LA . He was going to be away for a week and was hating the thought of leaving Chris , Charly and Katie for so long . 

He walked into the kitchen carrying his suitcase and guitar case . He watched Chris struggle to get some mashed banana and cereal into Katie while Charly was giving Amy as equally as hard a time .  
"Hey you two , promise Papa that you will be good for Amy and Daddy while I'm away " he said as he kissed each of the girls .  
Charly reached up with her cereal covered fingers and touched Darren's mouth . "Mmm banana and oatmeal my favorite ! Thanks for sharing angel" he said wiping his mouth .   
"I'm gonna miss you two so much !"  
"What about me ? " Chris asked " I guess I don't rate anymore ? "   
"Ha , I showed you last night how much I was going to miss you ...didn't I ?" Darren said with a wink as he kissed Chris  
" Hmm yes , yes you did . Just wanted a reaffirmation " Chris answered 

Darren kissed Chris passionately while Kate giggled .  
"Better ? " Darren asked   
"Much !" Chris smiled   
"You guys are amazing . So much love in this house . Don't worry Darren , I'll make sure Chris and the girls are fine while you are gone ." Amy said as she got up to get Charly her bottle .  
" Thanks Amy . That means a lot . First time I have been away from these three in the last seven months . My heart is heavy , but I know you'll all be fine . I'll skype every night before bed like we said ok ?"   
"You'd better ! " Chris said .   
"I will , I promise ." Darren said   
Darren looked out and saw that the car that had been ordered was waiting in their driveway .   
"Car is here . I'll get the bags out and come back for goodby hugs " Darren said   
He went to the door and handed the bags to the driver and told him he would be out in a minute . 

He went back to the kitchen and picked up Kate and Amy handed Charly to him . He had gotten pretty good at holding them at the same time .  
"Bye my angels . Papa has to go away for a bit and I will miss you and Daddy sooo much but I know you'll be fine . I love you " he said holding back tears .  
"We'll miss you too Papa ! Hurry home !" Chris said as he joined in the hug .   
"Hmm , ok gotta go ! " Darren said " or I won't leave at all " he handed Charly to Chris and Amy took Kate .  
"Bye all , " Darren said as he quickly left trying not to burst into tears as he walked to the car .  
"You ok Mr Criss ? " the driver asked   
"I'm ok , but I'll be better in week when I come home to my family " Darren answered  
"First time away ? " The driver asked   
"Yes and it breaks my heart . I know they'll Be fine , it's still hard ." Darren said   
"Let 's get you to the airport .. Sooner we do that , sooner you can get back home ." The driver said   
"Sounds like a plan , I miss them already ! " Darren said 

The week went by quickly . Darren kept himself busy with his duties for the event and catching up with friends that he hadn't seen in months . They were all inundated with stories of life with the twins . Darren never missed a Skype date with Chris and the girls . It reminded him of when they were dating and how they managed to stay in touch despite the distance between them. He loved talking to the girls and often settled them with a lullaby before they went to bed .   
Before he knew it the week had gone by and he was ecstatic to be on his way home . He had been given a few gifts for the girls from the sponsors of the event he had hosted and some from his friends and he also went shopping . He decided he would start a tradition of bringing a surprise home for the girls every time he left . Chris would likely want to kill him . He loved spoiling them no matter what anyone said .

A few hours later ,he was walking in the front door .   
"Papa's home ! Where are my angels ? " he called .  
"In here ! " Chris called .   
Darren arrived to see Charly crawling towards him and Katie sitting beside Chris smiling .  
"Hey little one , when did you start moving on your own ? " Darren asked as he picked up Charly   
"She just did, must have missed you . She moved when she heard your voice ." Chris said   
Darren cuddled Charly close . "I missed you too little one ."   
Darren joined Chris on the floor and Katie held out her hands for him . 

"It's good to have you back love ." Chris said   
"It's good to be back . I was good to be away and catch up with friends but I don't wann leave you guys again anytime soon " Darren said 

With that the guys sat and played with the girls , enjoying being back together again .


	7. Babies first Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they new it , it was the girls first Christmas ...

It was Christmas Eve and the girls were in bed . Darren and Chris were putting the last few presents under the tree .  
"So much for not spoiling them !" Chris said   
"They aren't all from us remember ..we have a few relatives that won't see them for the holidays . " Darren said   
"I know , it's just seems like so much . Where will we put it all ? " Chris asked   
"Well, they are growing so quickly , we can starting donating stuff that doesn't fit them anymore ." Darren said   
"Ok sounds like a plan . " Chris said   
"Let's go to bed and cuddle . Enjoy the quiet .This time next year they will likely have us up at the crack of dawn ." Darren said   
"Sounds like a plan , can I be the little spoon ? " Darren asked   
"Sounds good to me . " Chris said . He pulled Darren up and they went off to bed . 

The girls woke them up at around 7am the following morning .   
The guys went into their room and laughed when the saw the girls standing in their cribs and laughing . They were in their matching Christmas pyjamas and looking especially adorable .   
"Quick, get the camera !"Chris said he looked at Darren who was already filming the whole scene .   
"Ok let's check your diapers and we will go see if Santa has been ." Chris said . "A bit of help Papa ?"   
"On my way "Darren said as he put the camera down and went to pick up Kate while Chris changed Charly .   
A short while later they were ready to go downstairs . Darren went down ahead of Chris so he could capture the girls reactions to the tree and presents . They had each become expert at holding the twins at the same time , so Chris followed him down carrying both Charly and Kate .   
Darren was touched as he managed to capture the girls facial expressions . A mixture of awe and happiness that he hadn't seen before .   
Chris set the girls down and Darren set the camera on a tripod to capture as much of the action as he could but still manage to be involved in the unwrapping of the girls first Christmas presents .   
Shortly after Chris put them down , Charly and Katie crawled over to two big teddy bears that were twice their size and they each sat and cuddled them .   
"I must remember to call Ash and thank her , their are obviously a big hit ." Chris said   
"Get your phone and we can text her a picture " Darren said   
Chris got his phone and took a picture of the girls with the bears and sent it to Ashley with Christmas wishes from all of them .   
The girls were crawling around the presents seemingly curious about everything .  
"Guess we better start , you wanna hand out or manage the unwrapping ? " Chris asked   
"Hmm we can take turns , I have a few surprises for you guys hidden under there ." Darren said with a wink   
"Ooh did you hear that girls ? Santa came but Papa has some surprises under the tree . We love surprises don't we ? " Chris said giving Darren a kiss

They spent the next hour or so unwrapping the gifts with the girls and loving seeing them rip at the paper and chew on everything the could get their hands on . They laughed and smiled and Chris and Darren were in heaven . This is what they'd hoped to have when they decided to start their family .   
Most of the presents had been gone through when Chris said "I seem to remember something about a surprise for Daddy ..don't you girls ? "  
"Hmmm , That's right " Darren said as he reached for a last present for Chris . "Merry Christmas love " he said reaching in for a Kiss .  
Chris opened the box . He looked into see a picture of Darren and the girls that he had obviously had taken by a pro without his knowledge . The girls were in matchings dresses and he had put on a suit .   
"Wow , it's beautiful. I love it ! " Chris said   
"Wait that's not all , push the button " Darren said   
Chris did as asked and he heard the girls giggling with Darren . The girls were saying "Dada" and Darren had recorded "We love you Dada "   
Chris teared up a bit . " You guys are the best !"   
"We figured that you could take it with you when you have to go on the book tour in the New Year . Maybe miss us a little less ? " Darren said   
"Not possible , I always miss you when we are apart . But this will help I'm sure " Chris said reaching in for a hug .   
"Now for Papa's surprise girls " Chris said   
"Papa loves surprises , especially from Daddy !" Darren said with a grin   
Chris handed Darren is last gift that he'd kept hidden in the living room .   
"Hmm what's this ? " he said shaking the box a bit .  
"Open it you dork ! " Chris said as he picked up Katie , Charly already sitting on Darren's lap .  
Darren opened his gift to find a picture of the girls and their handprints .   
"I love it ! " Darren said kissing the girls and Chris   
"Now I'm not in it , but you have enough pictures of me . Besides they are so much cuter ! Press the button " Chris said   
Darren did as asked .  
"It was Chris saying , even when we aren't with you , we are never far away . Merry Christmas Papa we love you ! " They girls giggled in the background of his message as well .   
"I love it . I'll take it with me on my next trip . That way I can hear you all when I miss you " Darren said   
"Merry Christmas love " Chris said " it's been a busy few months but I wouldn't change a thing. Thanks for going on this ride with me "   
" Merry Christmas , it's been a bumpy ride , but I wouldn't change a thing . I love you guys more than I can say ." Darren said   
"Family hug ! " Chris said as he picked up the girls ,   
Darren joined them in what had become their favorite kind of hug . They exagerated the hug and the girls giggled .   
They decided it would be a good time for breakfast and all headed to the kitchen .   
Later that day , they were due to meet up with Darren's parents and Chuck and his family at Chuck's house . Chris parents and Hannah would be joining them the following day for a few days before Darren and Chris took the girls up to see Erin , Faith and the gang in Canada .   
Lots of Christmas memories that were made that day and would be made for the twins first Christmas .


	8. Bonne Fête Papa !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this series ..I'll start a new one soon.
> 
> It's Darren's birthday and it's the first one he gets to celebrate as a Dad ...

Charly and Kate are growing and changing daily . It's almost their first birthday . First , it's Papa's birthday ....

Chris was sitting playing with the twins . They had done a bit of art earlier in the day to make a surprise for Darren and they had just finished clean up which entailed a rather fun bath time for the girls . Chris had had a blast creating a birthday card with the girls for their Papa's birthday which was the next day and even more fun giving them a bath . Now they were waiting for Papa to come home .  
"Dadaaaaa " Charly said   
"Yes love ." Said Chris as Charly made her way to sit in his lap as they played with books and blocks .  
Katie was the first to hear Darren come in .  
"Pa" she said   
"Pa " Charly mimicked .   
"Sounds like Papa is home angels " Chris said 

Darren walked into the girls playroom .   
"Bonsoir les amours ! Papa est la " Darren said   
Darren and Chris decided that Darren should talk to the girls in a second language in a effort to develop the learning . Darren chose French as it could open doors for the girls in the future and Chris also could understand it easily .   
He sat down on the floor with the girls who immediately made their way over to him . "Allo les filles , Je me suis ennuyer aussi ( Hi girls , I missed you too ) Je t'aime "   
"T'aime" Charly said   
"Wow ! Charly is really trying to talk ! Bravo ma grande ( Bravo big girl ) " Darren said as he cuddled her close .  
The guys sat and played with the twins for a bit and then got ready for dinner .   
"Papa, how was your day ? How did rehearsal go ?"  
Chris asked   
"It was good . Things are coming together nicely . We should be ready for opening night with out a problem . " Darren said   
"Great , looking forward to seeing you do your thing on a Broadway stage again . You have so much talent . " Chris said   
"Merci mom amour ! ( Thanks my love ) " Darren said as he leaned over to kiss Chris .   
The girls giggled as they continued to eat their dinner and Darren revelled in his happy home .

The next morning , Darren was sleeping in , which wasn't easy to do with twins almost one year olds .   
Chris had slid out of bed when he heard the girls up and managed to get them up with out waking Darren .  
"Ok , angels , let's get you fed and then we can go bring breakfast in bed to Papa and his birthday presents ."   
Chris got the girls fed pretty easily .They had gotten pretty good at eating things like Cheerios and fruit off of their high chair trays . All he had to do was help get yogurt into them , without them getting it everywhere .   
Darren woke up to giggling and Chris singing to the girls . He smiled ," Happy Birthday to me ! Best birthday ever ! " he thought to himself .

Darren pulled on his pyjama pants and made his way downstairs .  
"Shh don't wake Papa up ... Remember our surprise !" He said   
"Surprise , for me ? " Darren said with a grin .  
"Darren! What are you doing up ? We were going to bring you breakfast in bed ! " Chris said pouting   
"Papa spoiled out plans girls "   
"Oh you guys , I love breakfast in bed but I'd much rather be here with you . So much more fun" Darren said going to kiss Chris good morning .   
"Bonne Fête mon amour " Chris said   
"Merci " Darren said smiling   
"Pa!" Katie said   
"Pa"Charly said   
"Bon matin mes chéries ! ( Good Morning My sweethearts) " he said as he kissed the girls . 

Chris disappeared to get the presents he and the girls had prepared for Darren while Darren sat and helped the girls eat their breakfast .   
"Pour moi, Merci " he said as he nibbled on the Cheerio that Kate was sharing with him .  
Charly extended her hand with some banana in it "Merci Bébé " he said as he took her banana.

"Hey you two , Papa has his own breakfast , you need to eat so we can help Papa open his presents " Chris said   
"Wow , for me ? " he asked   
"Yep , from the girls and I " Chris said . "Eat first and then we can help you open them "   
"Sounds like a plan , thanks ." Darren said   
Chris placed his breakfast in front of him.   
"Ooh ! Pancakes and bacon ..yum !" Darren said as he dug in .

A short while later , Darren had finished eating and they had cleaned up the girls .   
"Ok les cadeaux pour Papa ! " Darren said   
"Let's open presents with Papa girls " Chris said 

The group went to the living room and sat down .  
"Is there in any order to this ? " Darren asked  
"Umm nope , not really . You'll see as you go " Chris said   
"Ok" Darren said as he dug into the bags   
"Wow , que c'est beau!" He said as he pulled out the art the girls and Chris had done for him .  
"It's beautiful girls and Daddy I love it . I am going to frame it and put it in my office or my dressing room ? " he said with a grin   
Darren pulled out another gift , it was a coffee mug that said Papa's girls on it on one side and a picture of the girls on the other .   
"That's great , I love it !" Darren said   
Darren got to the bottom of the bag and pulled out the present from Chris .   
It was a new laptop that Darren had asked for as he other one had broken .  
"Awesome ! " Darren said as he looked at it   
"Well there is another surprise in it . Open it " Chris said   
Darren opened the laptop and turned it on .   
"I had them load something on for you . I made it with the girls "   
He noticed and icon on the screen .  
"Click on the icon" Chris said   
Darren did as asked and was touched to see a montage of pictures of the last year of them with the girls in the background a song played that Darren didn't recognize .  
"The song , that's you singing ! " Darren said   
"It is , I got together Erin and she helped me put some things down in the form of a song . Things I've wanted to find a way to say for awhile ."  
Chris said " I called in a favour and found a spot to record it and then we put the montage together " Chris finished .  
Darren had tears rolling down his cheeks as he listened to th story and the song .   
"I love it baby ! Thanks you " he said cuddling Chris.  
"Look in the other bag " Chris said   
"There's more ? " Darren asked recovering from his emotions .  
He did as instructed and pulled out a frame and cd .   
"The lyrics to the song and an audio version"  
Chris said   
"Babe !!! " Darren said as he pulled him in for a hug . "You are the best , I love you more than you know !" Darren said   
The girls crawled to where their Dad's were .  
"Love you too angels !!! " 

"Bonne Fête Papa ! We Love You " Chris said   
"This is the best birthday ever ! " Darren said   
"Family hug! " he called   
They all gathered together and hugged each other ,enjoying the happiness the felt .


End file.
